Explanation of Box Lunch
by lynn138
Summary: Ever wonder how Box Lunch got into the picture? This is my breif take on how two dead people have a dead daughter...


This is a short one-shot on how Box Lunch came into existence. It's confusing to image that she was born when the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady were both dead, so I thought of something that might've worked. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I was in a hurry when I wrote it.

(Note to my friend who knows who she is: Don't Kill Me. You didn't answer my question when I asked for it, so I supplied the void with you. You'll know what I'm talking about in a second)

Billy Jowl shook his head as he set down the telephone. Immediately, he stood from his old wooden chair and left his apartment on the third-story of the run down building. A chill flew down his spine and he nervously combed his hand through his short black hair. He was in shock from the news, and his only source of sanity came from the brushing of his blue overalls and the clanking of his pointed black shoes.

The baby was coming _today…_

Billy hurried down the sidewalk even faster. When Becka, his sister-in-law, had called to urge him to hurry down to the hospital, he had told her he needed to buy a video camera because his wife, Alyssa, wanted to have footage of her first-child's birth.

He couldn't believe she was coming_ today!_

He, the lowly man who folded cardboard boxes for supermarkets, would finally be a proud and respectable father.

Billy and Alyssa Jowl had only been married a month before deciding they wanted a child. He worked with boxes and didn't bring in a large sum of money. Alyssa, a large woman with dark hair, worked at a school as the head lunch lady. She brought home the supporting money. Nevertheless, they knew that it was time to bring a child into the world. And now the baby would be there any minute and he was running to the electronics store.

Breathless, Billy ran in and began looking frantically for a video camera. Televisions, computers, music…where was it?

"There it is!" Billy exclaimed as he turned down isle fourteen. His eyes anxiously scanned the long rows of boxes. Finally, he saw the perfect camcorder on the top shelf. He eyed it carefully and decided that if he jumped high enough, he would be able to get it off the shelf. The trick would be not to knock any of the other merchandise to the floor.

Nicolai Nus was walking through his electronic store, Tech-R-Us. He smiled at the young costumers and waved. "Groovy shirt!"

Two girls looked at him and rolled their eyes. Without purchasing anything, they left the store.

Nicolai smiled, "Catch you on the flip side!" He continued walking a took a moment to admire himself in the mirror. He was an older man with white hair and perfect teeth. He thought he looked pretty spiffy. And he thought he was hip and cool, despite the reactions he usually received when he talked with the new generation. He continued walking on until he passed by the camera section and saw a short stubby man jumping for an item on the top shelf. As the manager, it was his job to help, so he walked over to the hopping man to offer his assistance.

"May I help with that sir?"

The little man looked at him for a second and then continued jumping. "No…thanks…I can…get it…myself…"

Nicolai watched concerningly as the shelf began to slightly sway. "It's an item on the top shelf sir, I can easily reach it for you."

"Nope. I'm good. I'm Billy Jowl, I can do it myself." He jumped again, missed, and didn't notice the increasing movement of the shelf.

"I'm sure you can sir, but I think it would be better for me to help."

"Nonsense! I'll just stand on a box if I can't reach it." Billy assured him. And to prove his point, he took a pile of boxes from the bottom of the shelf and stood upon them.

"Sir! I must ask you to not stand on the boxes," Mr. Nus cried out. "You might damage the merchandise!"

"I'll be fine!" he yelled as he continued to jump. Suddenly, the box containing the camera he wanted fell into his hands. "See? I told you so."

Nicolai let out a scream as the wall of boxes began to rain upon him and his costumer. "Look out!" he ran to try to catch the boxe3s, but it was all for naught. They tumbled upon his and Mr. Billy Jowl, suffocating them both.

Other workers heard the crash and rushed to the scene. But by the time they had unearthed their manager and the man, the two were both dead.

Becka watched in terror as her sister howled and screamed at the pain of childbirth. Sweat was pouring down the plump face that wore a frightened look.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!" Alyssa screamed. She gripped tightly the rails on the side of her hospital bed and tried to hold the tears back. She felt like her insides were being torn apart piece by piece and she was powerless to stop it.

The doctor and nurse in the room had worried looks on their faces that Becka immediately caught.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she growled at him. He looked up and hesitated before he told her.

"The strain of childbirth may be too much for your sister…we're not sure if she'll make it or not."

Becka felt her face drain of color. "_She won't make it?!_"

"No, she most likely won't…" he confessed. Alyssa was screaming too loudly to hear the news. Becka's heart broke as she watched her sister battle with death. A moment later, Alyssa's eyes grew wide and then closed without warning. Her body lay still upon the bed having given up the battle.

The doctor and nurse immediately went to work on her.

"What are you doing?" Becka asked, stunned by her sister's stillness. Her eyes followed the doctor's movements in her sisters abdomen area.

"There's still a chance we can save the baby," he explained.

"Alyssa…she's…" Becka stumbled out.

"Gone," the nurse confirmed. A few minutes later, the nurse pulled out a slimy little head which was followed by a slimy little body. A ear-piercing wail was immediately followed.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," the doctor sadly smiled as he wrapped her in a towel and handed her to Becka.

Becka peered at the tiny innocent face and began to cry. "I'll take you home," she whispered. "And I'll make sure to raise you just like your mother would have…"

Back at the electronics store, the bodies of Billy Jowl and Nicolai Nus lay silent on two gurneys. Two blankets were draped over them so that the police who were investigating the area wouldn't have to view the deceased.

No one noticed two ghosts floating aimlessly at the top right corner of the store.

"What happened?" the short one moaned.

"I...I think we're dead…" the other guessed.

"Oh…" They were both silent for a minute. "In that case then, we are in need of names!"

The taller one looked confused at the shorter one. "What shall they be?"

"…I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the Box Ghost shouted for the first time (not to be the last time). He then floated off in search of boxes. The poor man had forgotten everything about his life, except for boxes.

The tall ghost pondered as he left. "I myself must have a cool, hip name. I know! I will combine my store name and my last name to bring a new name that is better than it was before! From now on, I will be known as Technus, master of all things technological and…" (The rant has been cut short for the benefit of the reader. If it had continued, this would have dragged on for days).

Then Technus flew from the store and into the world beyond.

Back in the hospital, a lady in a lunch lady's outfit watched as a woman was handed a baby. The ghost was confused as to why the lady seemed so sad at the sight of the child. After a moment, she remembered that it was lunch time and she hadn't started the meatloaf! Hurriedly she left for the cafeteria.

"The Lunch Lady cannot be late!" she told herself.

Years passed, and the Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, and Becka and the baby moved on with their lives…and er, after lives.

Becka named the baby Betty, and took her to live with her even though Becka had no husband. While she was raising her, the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady met in the ghost zone after that annoying ghost boy, Danny Phantom, had sent both of them back at the same time. The moment they began to talk, they fell in love. Five years later, they were married.

The day after the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady were married, little Betty raced excitedly to the table, where her lunch box was waiting. Today was a special day; she would be going to school for the first time! With a grin on her face, she reached for the handle, which was the only part that peeked over the edge of the table for her to reach. She couldn't reach it though because Betty was very small for her age and had yet to reach the appropriate height for a 5 year old.

Annoyed, she jumped for it. She missed, and when she fell back down, her foot slipped on a wet towel which sent her crashing into the table. The impact knocked the lunch box off of the table and it landed with a sickening thud on her soft head.

The next thing the poor girl knew, she was in a strange green world with a lot of clocks. A man in purple approached her and gave her a smile. Before her eyes, he changed from being a young man to a small child. "Do not worry. Everything will be alright."

The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady were perched on a floating island in the ghost zone, basking in the presence of each other. Suddenly Clockwork appeared before them with a small girl who had an eerie resemblance to both of them.

"Clockwork! Did you find my boxes yet?" The Box Ghost asked with a goofy grin.

"No. But I have something for you. This here is Box Lunch," the Master of Time motioned towards the 5 year old. "Your daughter."

After an awkward moment of silence, the Lunch Lady smiled at Box Lunch. "Welcome to the family dear. Would you like a cookie?"

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
